


Dr Feelgood

by Youthgoneoscarwilde



Category: Mötley Crüe, W.A.S.P. (Band)
Genre: Begging, Blackie Lawless - Freeform, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Making Out, Nikki spy’s on blackie and a girl, Porn Without Plot, Sex, Spying, Teasing, getting caught, nikki sixx - Freeform, pre Mötley crüe, virgnity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-19 08:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22008187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youthgoneoscarwilde/pseuds/Youthgoneoscarwilde
Summary: Nikki accidentally spied on Blackie and some girl until he gets caught....
Relationships: Blackie Lawless/Nikki Sixx
Kudos: 5





	Dr Feelgood

**Author's Note:**

> This is nothing but fiction and was completely made up by me. If you are not into this kind of stuff, don’t read it. I don’t want to disrespect anyone and totally respect private relationship. This is for people who are into this kind of stuff and no one else. I am not making money with this, everything was written by me.

There was a time, before Nikki ever created Mötley crüe, that he met Blackie Lawless. He was a runaway on his way to big fame and at the time Blackie was everything Nikki wanted to be. He had played for the Dolls, he was almost in Kiss. Blackie Lawless was pure rock n roll to him, he knew how to make it work. Fucking Blackie Lawless. Later on in life he often met people that asked what it was that was so special about him. Blackie always knew how to wrap everyone around his finger; chicks and guys. Just like he did with Nikki. Truth be told, he had no idea, Blackie was scary looking, fucking 6‘3 on his bare feet, sharp jaw line, he was trying to be the next Alice Cooper. Nikki never had any idea what exactly he did to wrap everyone around his finger, but he knew what he was doing, maybe he was just very charismatic, maybe he knew how to make the magic work but Blackie Lawless put a spell on you. He knew just what to say and what to do. And Nikki was very drawn to him at the time they called each other friends.

Nikki crashed at Blackies most of the time, as he himself couldn’t really afford living in L.A. just yet. So most nights he ended up, drunk with his clothes still on, on Blackies sofa. Other nights he got the keys from under the doormate and allowed himself in.  
On one of those nights, when Nikki was about to swing by and see if Blackie was up for a bit of partying, he found Blackie gone. So he allowed himself in, got himself one of Blackies Whiskey bottles and decided to watch some TV and see if Blackie would come home soon. 

He was half dozed off when he heard the door open and some woman giggling. Oh, he thought to himself, that’s why Blackie had been gone, to pick up a chick.  
He reached for the remote control and turned the TV off, he would just let them have fun and then they could go out and party. 

Nikki heard the woman giggle and her high heels hit the floor. For a moment he thought about just leaving the flat as soon as he could or maybe turn the TV back on when Blackie and that girl had reached the bedroom but then he heard them come into the living room. He tried to hide on the sofa but on the other hand he was curious about how the girl looked like, what kind of chicks was Blackie really into, when he thought himself to be alone, so he risked to glance over the backrest. 

Thought he could hardly see her, Blackie had her pressed up against the wall, hiding almost every part of her. His hand was resting on of her thighs, her leg was half wrapped around his hip and Nikki could see that he was kissing her passionately. His breath went heavy and he could feel his pants getting thight, god this shouldn’t turn him on, seeing Blackie like this shouldn’t get him all worked up. It was Blackie Lawless for god damn sack, scary looking, nasty old Blackie Lawless. But this didn’t really helped his problem. 

He pressed his hand over his mouth and tried to look away. Just to glance right back at them. She had worked Blackies shirt off him and Nikki saw that he hold her hands together over her had, sucking at her neck, while his other hand did god knew what. Nikki stared at the way the muscles in Blackies back moved, his own hand moved down his front until he reached his pants. God, he couldn’t do this. Blackie would kill him if he knew. He was about to dug his head behind the backrest again, when this damn chick opened her eyes and stared right at him.  
Nikki tried to hid but a scream had already freed itself from her throat and Blackie had turned around, starring at him angrily. Nikki was stumbling for words, but got interrupted by the black haired chick. ,, You damn pervert!“ She screamed at Blackie. ,, Was this your Plan? Get me here so your pervert friend can watch us?! Does this turn you on?!“ ,, I -No“ Blackie tried, but she had already grabbed her purse and was on her way out. ,, Don’t you talk to me ever again!“ She hissed at him. 

Blackie looked angry, that was for sure. Nikki tried to look down, unsure what to say. ,, What the hell was that?!“ Blackie snapped at him. ,, I... Sorry. I was just swinging by to see if you were up to party.“ ,, And me not being home wasn’t  
sign that I wasn’t? Or like screaming you were here when you heard me open that damn door?“ ,, I.. uhm.... I am sorry.“ ,, Yeah, of course.“ Blackie spit at him. ,, Of course you are sorry! Fuck you.“ Blackies angry eyes moved down his body and Nikki was sure he was about to get hit in the face when Blackie moved his eyes up again, starring at him with shock. ,, Was that your Plan? Hoping I would notice you, so you could watch?! Do you wanted to spy on me?!“ Suddenly Nikki became very aware that in his thight leather trousers his erection was more then noticeable. ,, Blackie, no... it... it’s just happened.... I“ Blackie pushed his boots of his feet and Nikkis face painted with horror, there was no way that he could fight Blackie Lawless, 6‘5 in his socks and at least 215 pounds. ,, Blackie listen, I... I can’t fight you... you Are huge.“ Blackie just started at him, hands moving to remove is belt. ,, Get up“ He commanded and Nikki got up on weak legs. ,, I will give you what you want.“ Nikki was stumbling for words when suddenly Blackie snapped forward and pressed their lips against his. Nikki felt like air was knocked out of his lungs, like he was pushed over, Blackie taking control over each and every part of him. 

Unsure what to do, was Blackie joking? Was this a test? Still he found himself clinging to Blackie. Said had no problem at all pushing him around, his hands griped his hips tight and pushed Nikki into the next wall, later rooming over his body. Blackies body kept him pressed to the wall, and just when Nikki thought he was about to pass out, Blackie pulled away. He looked down at Nikki, straight into his eyes, while his hands started to open his trousers. Suddenly Nikkis hands snapped down and hold onto Blackie. ,, Too much?“ He asked with a raised eyebrow. ,, No it’s just.... I have never. You know with a guy.“ Blackie laughed. ,, I will be gentle.“ ,, I really don’t believe you can.“ Nikki murmured, when Blackies lips started to roam over his neck. 

,, Wait, have you ever?“ Blackie pulled away, grinning. ,, Of course, I have. Did you thought you would be my first one, sweetheart?“ His Fingers played around with a string of the others hair, before pulling him closer by it. ,, Boys are often harder to get then girls, I like the haunt from time to time. It’s a nice variety from to time to time, you know? I really enjoy it.“ Suddenly he pulled Nikki so close that their lips were almost touching. ,, Do you want me?“ He asked. Nikki gazed at him, breath speeding up. ,, Yes“ Nikki breathed. ,, Prove it to me then.“ ,, What?“ Nikkis mind had grown dizzy with want. ,, Show me how much you want me, Show me you are worth it after you just ruined my evening with this beautiful lady.“ Nikki bit his lip. He had never done this before, he had never been with another men and he for sure had never begged for sex. He was usually the one who was in charge, he was in control, always. ,, I..“ He started, Blackies grin grew at that. ,, Look at this, suddenly you are all out of words, who would have thought this was possible? No talking back this time?“ ,, Please.“ Nikki whispered. ,, What?“ Blackie asked and Nikki wanted to hit him for that shit eating grin on his face. He knew exactly what he was doing to Nikki. ,, Please“ He repeated. ,, Please, Blackie. I want you. Make ... make me yours.“ 

Blackie was clearly enjoying the power he hold over the younger men. Enjoyed seeing him that desperately, that he had started to rub against him. ,, Do you think you will make up for that chick you scared away? Yeah? She was a 10.“ ,, Do what you want to me, but do it.“ Blackie laughed quietly. ,, Alright then. Go to my bedroom and wait.“  
With trembling legs Nikki moved to Blackies bedroom in the back of his flat. 

Blackie let him wait for a long time, at least in Nikkis horny mindset it felt like it. It probably wasn’t more then five minutes. He said on the edge of the bed, hands shaking with need and his eyes glued to the door. When it finally opened he almost jumped up. ,, Can’t wait for it, can you?“ Blackie asked. ,, You should train this. It’s mine game, after all and I set the rules.“ Nikki just nodded and was about to throw himself at Blackie again, but he took a step back. ,, Take off your Shirt.“ He ordered instead; Nikki almost tossed it of himself. ,, Good. Lay down.“ Blackie ordered then and when Nikki had, he came closer. ,, Lift your Arms.“ Unsure about what Blackie had in mind, Nikki followed his orders. He looked up to Blackie when he felt cold metal place itself around his wrists. ,, Blackie“ He murmured. ,, What?“ ,, You said... you said you would be gentle.“ ,, That’s my version of gentle.“ The other part of the cuff closed around the metalframe of the bed. ,, Don’t you trust me?“ Blackie asked as he walked around the bed. Nikki swallower, before he lift his other arm too and hold it out to Blackie. ,, Good“ He decided and cuffed his other arm to the bedframe as well. Nikki swallowed aging, when Blackie just stood infront of the bed and looked at him. Eyes taking in every little detail. The way Nikkis pupils were almost completely black, his mouth opened slightly to let out hushed breath, his wrists moving against the cuffs, his body arching of the bed.  
,, Please.“ Nikki whispered once more. And then Blackie on him. Nikkis legs trembled, pushed against Blackie as he moved against Nikki, his hands worked Nikkis trousers off. 

Nikki couldn’t take it anymore, Blackie had been teasing him and working up for what felt like an eternity, keeping on the edge.  
Nikki wanted do hold onto him, to tell him to speed the fuck out and just do it. ,, Blackie“ he whinnied, as he felt fingers move inside him, keeping him just on the edge of release. ,, You wanted it gentle.“ Blackie grinned at him, he definitely enjoyed this form of torture. ,, Blackie.... I... oh damn it, just do it.“ ,, Alright, alright.“ 

Nikkis wrists hurted when he was finally released from his cuffs, Blackie leaning over him. ,, Did you enjoy it?“ Blackie asked. ,, Yeah“ Nikki answered, still dizzy from his height. ,, You can stay the night, if you wanna. But no cuddling.“ Nikki smiled. ,, Alright. Hey, Blackie?“ ,, Mmh“ He murmured as he climbed back into bed. ,, Maybe next time, we can do it not the gentle way.“


End file.
